There Will Always Be A Goodbye
by rin2yume
Summary: Touko defeated N. N is going, though not without leaving Touko a parting gift.  Not really M, I just felt like putting it here, DOHOHOHOHO


Touko called back her Pokemon, heaving a sigh of relief. She kissed the Pokeball before replacing it back onto her belt; it was her ritual. Touko then glanced up, noticing the smile gracing N's face. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Touko," she heard him whisper. N took a step back, calling out Reshiram from its ball. She strode towards him, not making eye contact with him. Reshiram nuzzled its head against N's side as Touko continued to narrow the distance between them. Still smiling, N petted Reshiram's head, making it growl with delight. Touko stopped right in front of him, right in front of the man that had caused such consternation for everyone in Unova.

"Touko, I knew you could do it," N whispered, turning his head. Her heart skipped a beat, but she steeled for a mere second before raising her hand. Just as N looked back at Touko, she struck him right across his face. The surprise on his face said it all and Touko almost regretted hitting him.

"Don't-" she started, her voice hitching, "Don't you have anything else to say? Maybe an apology or something to show for yourself?" Touko could feel her stomach churning, her heart clenching, her tears begging to escape. She sniffed, dropping her head. Touko covered her mouth with both of her hands, not wanting to show such weakness in front of N. Cheren, Bel, her mother: all of them would be infinitely better to cry in front of compared to N.

"Touko, I'm sorry," came the slow reply.

"No you aren't!" she cried, lifting her head. The dam holding her tears back broke and as Touko stared at N with teary blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. N's mouth opened a little, as if he were going to say something. Instead, he reached for Touko's face. Closing her eyes, Touko swatted away N's incoming hand, the tears still flowing. She sniffled, bringing her own hands up to her face to wipe her tears. Touko closed up, her shoulders shaking from her silent crying.

Why couldn't she stop? She felt so weak.

Suddenly, her hands were snatched away from her face. Touko's head snapped up and her eyes met with N's. She could feel her face burning, albeit she didn't know if it was from her crying or her embarrassment. N's smile had disappeared, replaced with his usual stoic face.

"You're right Touko. I am not sorry at all-"

"I knew it!" she cried, the tears starting up again. "You hurt so many people, so many Pokemon..."

"I _freed_ those Pokemon, Touko. I do not regret my actions at all," N continued, giving her wrists a squeeze. "I would do everything all over again because doing so allowed me to meet _you_."

"What?" gasped Touko as she heart dropped into her stomach. No _no **no NO.**_ She shook her head profusely.

"You're lying. You don't mean what you're saying. You're just trying to-"

Then her voice was muffled by the lips that were covering hers. Touko's eyes widened as she watched N, with his eyes closed, simply covering her lips with his. Slowly, but surely, Touko eased into the kiss, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the feeling. As N pulled away, he released her wrists and Touko let them drop to her sides.

"Touko, I do not lie, especially not to you," N stated, pressing his fingers to his lips. Touko knew he was right and her mind wandered back to that time on the Ferris Wheel. But it wasn't the time for looking at the past, she had to deal with the N in front of her now. Touko stepped forward, outstretching her arms and pulling N into an embrace.

"N," she whispered.

"Yes, Touko?"

"I never hated you," she stated, pressing her face to his chest to hear his quickened pulse. Touko inhaled deeply, then letting go of N. He looked awe-struck, causing Touko to giggle. N smiled, then turning back to Reshiram, who had been conveniently watching the entire time. It cried out and N huffed.

"No, I have already decided," N said to the majestic white dragon.

"Decided to what?" Touko queried. N didn't answer her, hoisting himself onto the back of Reshiram. He flashed a smile, pressing his face to the back of Reshiram's neck.

"N?"

"Touko, farewell. We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it," N smiled, beckoning to Reshiram. It roared, flapping its wings before taking off in a flurry of wind.

"N!" Touko screamed, running towards the spot where Reshiram took off. N turned his head, yet his smile was still very visible to Touko. She reached towards him and N granted her one last touch as he slid down to Reshiram's feet and clutched her face with both hands. Touko closed her eyes and felt his lips upon her forehead. As soon as she opened her eyes, he was gone, every trace of him.

_We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it_. His voice echoed in her head, causing the tears to well up again. Touko clasped her hands together, the lingering heat making her heart constrict. She swallowed, wiping her tears. There was no time for pity, no time for sorrow. Touko knew what she had to do.

She would wait, because N never lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First fic in a while. I've missed you guys. lolololol. I've been busy with school and stuff like thattttt. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it because this may be the last one for a while. **


End file.
